


Safety

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [187]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsloose, shelter and trace.





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s words from sterekdrabbles gave me AU feels. I don’t know what AU this is, but it sounds like some kind of apocalypse one and I want to know more, I so badly want to know more. My brain isn’t cooperating though, it just gave me this and then nothing more. Bah. Anyway, for loose, shelter, trace, have some AU Sterek. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182116547012))

With a content sigh, Derek lay back on their cot. Stiles smiled as he joined him, propped himself up on an elbow and started to trace his fingertips lightly over Derek’s face.

“You good?” Stiles asked.

Derek smiled. He was better than good. He was loose and relaxed in a way he hadn’t been for a long time before they got to the shelter. It was nice to have a roof over their heads, to feel safe enough to be able to relax, to have food that wasn’t questionable plants or came from too old cans.

“I’m good,” Derek said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
